<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>moth to flame by dorypop</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700897">moth to flame</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorypop/pseuds/dorypop'>dorypop</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>200 followers celebration prompts [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Public Nudity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:33:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorypop/pseuds/dorypop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They couldn't sleep—they went for a walk. For the tumblr prompt: "We're hiding from the authorities in close quarters and I can feel you pressed against me"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>200 followers celebration prompts [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>moth to flame</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyarmedtrex/pseuds/tinyarmedtrex">@tinyarmedtrex</a> requested a ficlet for the prompt: "We're hiding from the authorities in close quarters and I can feel you pressed against me" 💛</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When they’d both found themselves wandering into the kitchen in the middle of the night, going for a walk had seemed like a good idea—it was warm outside, they had a whole week ahead of them, Ronan had looked like he might have exploded if he had to stay one more minute in the house, everyone else was sleeping.</p>
<p>So Adam had pocketed a set of keys and followed Ronan through the paths towards the lake that he hadn’t actually seen when they were driving here because he’d spent the whole trip asleep.</p>
<p>But the whole point of renting <em>that</em> house was that it was close to the lake, so they didn’t take long to get there, and Ronan had insisted on finding a place that was <em>as far away from fucking people as possible</em>, so the only thing in the other direction were other vacation houses just exactly like the one they were staying in.</p>
<p>Adam breathed in the night.</p>
<p>“It’s nice, isn’t it?”</p>
<p>They couldn’t see much of the lake because the moon was quite thin, but it <em>felt</em> peaceful. Like no matter how horrible your life was, if you just came here and <em>breathed</em> you could get your chakras cleansed and your whole energy renewed. He of course didn’t say that out loud—he wouldn’t have heard the end of it, and he had the feeling that this patient and calm feeling he was feeling at the tips of his fingers was not going to last him long once he got back home.</p>
<p>“Yep,” Ronan said, and started shrugging his tank top off. And, okay, it was warm, but it was the middle of the night, and there was a slight breeze coming up from the water, and <em>what the hell </em>was Ronan doing, taking off his shorts.</p>
<p>“Ronan,” Adam said, taking advantage of Ronan’s pause when he ran out of clothes to take off.</p>
<p>“Fuck it,” Ronan said, proving Adam wrong when he also took his boxers off.</p>
<p>“Ronan!”</p>
<p>Ronan was already running towards the water, yelling curses when he dove headfirst and realized, presumably, that the water was cold when the sun wasn’t there to warm it up. Which Adam could have <em>told</em> him, because it was <em>common sense</em>.</p>
<p>“What the <em>fuck</em>, Ronan, why are you <em>naked</em>—oh, God, shut <em>up</em>, what are you <em>doing</em>?” Adam kept looking at the path they had come through, afraid Ronan’s cries had awoken the whole vacation site, or a swarm of angry wild animals, or whatever alarm could be set off when people ran into a lake in the middle of the night.</p>
<p>“Come on, Parrish! The water’s really nice!” Ronan yelled, because <em>of course</em> he didn’t give a shit if someone heard and came to tell them off. “Can you fucking swim or not?”</p>
<p>Adam could leave. He could also take Ronan’s clothes with him and have him figure it out. Or, well, he could join him, but there was really <em>no point</em> in doing that, was there, and</p>
<p>“Parrish!”</p>
<p>“Shut the hell up, I’m coming!”</p>
<p>Adam angrily toed off his sneakers and placed the only keys they had inside the left one. He purposely didn’t dwell on the fact that Ronan was unashamedly watching him undress, madly grinning, while he himself hadn’t known what was going to happen when Ronan himself had taken off his clothes.</p>
<p>He briefly hesitated before removing his boxers too, but then Ronan started splashing around <em>urging</em> him and he just did it.</p>
<p>The water was freezing.</p>
<p>He started swimming towards Ronan, already calculating the perfect angle to duck him under the water. “This was the single most stupid idea you’ve ever—”</p>
<p>Adam stood up when he heard the engine. He couldn’t tell how far it was, but when he turned there was light coming from the path, and their clothes were <em>right there</em>, and their <em>keys</em>, and it was probably against the law to go skinny dipping at night or something, and he didn’t want to have to explain this, because there was really no reason why—</p>
<p>Adam almost yelled when something touched his elbow, just as the guards jeep emerged from the trees.</p>
<p>“What the hell,” he whispered at Ronan, who was very gently guiding him further inside the lake, away from the headlights, deeper and deeper until the water came to Adam’s chin.</p>
<p>“They won’t see us if you don’t drift away,” Ronan said, very softly, just behind Adam, by his working ear.</p>
<p>“We’re hiding from the authorities in close quarters and—”</p>
<p>Adam’s ear tingled with Ronan’s quiet laugh.</p>
<p>“<em>Close </em>quarters?” Ronan said, and he <em>clung</em> to Adam’s back like he was a koala and Adam the eucalyptus tree.</p>
<p>Adam swallowed, and carefully eyed the jeep that, only then, started turning around.</p>
<p>“I can feel you pressed against me,” Adam noted, which was a stupid thing to say, because of course it only made Ronan press <em>more</em> against him. All of a sudden, Adam was reminded of the fact that they were both very naked when he felt Ronan against his ass.</p>
<p>Adam hadn’t thought it was possible to feel hot while immersed on the lake, but suddenly he was burning, and all he could hear was his own fast heartbeat, and Ronan’s shaky breaths on his neck, and the very far jeep engine that was <em>finally</em> leaving them all alone once more.</p>
<p>Ronan’s finger brushed the skin below Adam’s nipple.</p>
<p>Adam turned around, not caring anymore if he splashed loudly or not. Ronan’s lips were there right on time to catch his.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title from a haiku by Suzuki Masajo: the nape of his neck / draws me in / moth to flame</p>
<p>Also posted on <a href="https://hklnvgl.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>